


Baixa Resistência

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, Lap Sex, M/M, PWP Quase Provável, Presente Indiscreto, Slow Burn My Ass
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [KuroKen]Kuroo geralmente conseguia controlar os pensamentos ardentes que permeavam sua mente quando estava ao redor de Kenma, mas por motivos desconhecidos, hoje estava sendo especialmente difícil.*Fanfic originalmente postada em Outubro/2018, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Baixa Resistência

**Author's Note:**

> ** Haikyuu não é meu, todos sabemos que pertence a Furudate-sensei, se eu fosse a dona há muito tempo KurooKen já estava canonizado! 😊 **
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita como presente de amigo secreto do Grupo [Haikyuu Brasil 18+] do Facebook, e tentei atender aos pedidos da minha presenteada, **Letícia** , tentei atender aos desejos dela (os quais eu revelo lá nas Notas Finais), começando pelo shipp (que é um dos meus OTPs de Haikyuu) e seguindo algumas diretrizes que a presenteada me ofereceu!
> 
> Espero que qualquer um que acabar entrando nessa fic desavisadamente se divirta tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Provocação

Na quadra do Nekoma o som dos tênis deslizando pelo piso só não distraía mais Kuroo do que a imagem de seu melhor amigo aquecendo no canto oposto ao dele, Kenma despiu a calça de abrigo e a jaqueta bem no meio do treino, e em seguida já se esticava graciosamente contra a parede, empurrando e se inclinando com as mãos rentes ao chão, ele notou que Kuroo o observava e sorriu distraidamente, em seguida acenou, chamando-o.

Kenma se atrasara para o treino, era tarde de sábado e novamente o loiro ficara jogando um game novo que acabara de comprar, nenhuma surpresa que o levantador da equipe tenha passado a noite em claro, conectado na Steam.

Assim sendo, desde que chegou o loiro correu contra o tempo, ele já viera com o uniforme de treino por baixo do abrigo, que descansava ao lado junto da mochila, mas o moreno não olhava para isso, seus olhos estreitos estavam fixos no traseiro que o loiro arrebitava, esticando-se com as mãos rentes ao chão em um alongamento, as pernas torneadas também eram um desafio para a concentração do moreno.

De repente uma voz impaciente tirou Kuroo de seus pensamentos.

— Kuroo, por favor?

Kenma chamou novamente e o moreno deixou os braços caírem rente ao corpo, não era a melhor coisa para acontecer justo agora.

— Se atrasou de novo, cabeça de pudim, avise quando for passar a noite pra que eu te pegue em casa, droga.

Kenma acenou com a mão, não dando atenção, simplesmente sentou ao chão de costas para o melhor amigo e jogou um olhar irritado por cima do ombro para Kuroo que ainda estava em pé o observando.

— Pode ajudar um minuto aqui? Os caras já estão reclamando do meu atraso, não preciso que diga o óbvio.

Kuroo se agachou rente às costas de Kenma, dobrou o joelho esquerdo e colou-o na coxa do loiro. Teve o cuidado de manter a outra perna mais atrás, para dar espaço para que Kenma se movesse.

O loiro inclinou-se levemente e encolheu os ombros, e Kuroo fingiu não olhar para o rastro de pele que surgiu à vista: Todo o ombro esquerdo exposto pela gola larga da camiseta. O moreno se concentrou em firmar as costas do loiro, que se inclinou dobrando a cintura e esticou os braços tocando as pontas dos dedos do pé.

De alguma forma quando Kenma se impulsionou a parte inferior das costas dele moldaram-se à virilha de Kuroo, o moreno fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas devagar para não chamar a atenção.

— Kuroo, pode empurrar, por favor?

Kenma parecia um pouco irritado, mas quando Kuroo olhou para cima, os olhos dourados estavam brilhando emoldurando um sorriso contido, o moreno ficou confuso por um momento, porém, segurou a cintura do loiro com a mão direita e empurrou-o pelo ombro com a esquerda, novamente o traseiro tocou-o, e ele mordeu os lábios rejeitando a sensação de calor e necessidade.

— Então... hm... terminou o jogo?

Kuroo perguntou tentando manter a voz equilibrada, a camiseta de Kenma subiu um pouco expondo a parte de baixo da cintura, a pele pálida e sem máculas parecia tão convidativa...

— Ah... sim, mas faltaram algumas missões. — Kenma virou-se de frente e puxou um colchonete se acomodando. — Pode ajudar com as panturrilhas e as coxas? Fiquei muito tempo com as pernas dobradas...

Kuroo assistiu quando o loiro se deitou de frente para ele, os cabelos loiros se espalharam na superfície azul do colchonete, Kenma ergueu os braços acima da cabeça e o encarou em expectativa.

Parecia uma cena relaxada de alguém que esperava pelo amante na cama.

— Ah, tá. — Kuroo sentiu o calor de antes subir através de seu pescoço, mas rechaçou a sensação e os pensamentos que estavam viajando muito velozmente para o gosto dele.

O moreno se acomodou entre as pernas de Kenma e ergueu uma delas devagar, dobrando o joelho e empurrando, Kenma mordia os lábios com o esforço.

— Ahhhh... Kuroo... vai me quebrar...

Kuroo tirou as mãos do loiro como se tivesse levado um choque, o gemido de dor de Kenma viajou através do ouvido do moreno para locais que ele não queria pensar agora, mas sabia que estava corando.

Kenma não pareceu notar, o loiro simplesmente esticou a mesma perna de forma reta para cima, esperando. Kuroo se adiantou, com cuidado para não sentar sobre a outra perna do loiro, o moreno empurrou a perna elevada até o limite.

— Ahhhhh... Kuroooo...

Kenma fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, dessa vez Kuroo não o largou, permaneceu observando a expressão, sua boca secou quando Kenma abriu apenas um olho e o encarou, dentes cravados nos lábios vermelhos, rosto corando, e o ombro ainda exposto.

— Não seja molenga.

Kuroo conseguiu dizer com a voz rouca, Kenma fez um tipo de beicinho e assim que Kuroo dobrou a perna para o lado, a coxa toda estendida, o loiro ronronou com os lábios fechados e o som parece que foi direto para o pênis do moreno, Kuroo desviou o olhar, encarando um risco no piso da quadra, para não encarar a expressão de esforço de Kenma, para ignorar a rigidez que se formava dentro de seus calções.

Eles repetiram o processo na outra perna e então sem explicação, Kenma se virou de bruços, o traseiro totalmente preparado para receber os olhares cobiçosos de Kuroo, que desviou o olhar, focando nos cabelos de Kenma, a mão de Kuroo aderiu à parte debaixo das costas de Kenma e ele segurou uma das pernas elevando aos poucos.

— Ughhh...

Kenma fez um som sufocado e Kuroo fingiu não ter ouvido, ele continuou empurrando, polegada por polegada, se empenhando para não observar o traseiro de Kenma, e nem mesmo o ombro pálido, ou o pescoço...

— Mais forte, Kuroo... sei que você tem mais do que isso...

O loiro jogou um olhar oblíquo por cima dos ombros e Kuroo achou que havia um sorriso, o estômago do moreno cambalhotou e ele mordeu os lábios empurrando um pouco mais, a mão grande escorregou e de repente, estava tocando as nádegas de Kenma.

Kuroo observou o pescoço pálido do loiro e por um momento se imaginou descendo os lábios e provando toda a extensão da pele dele.

— Ahhhhnn... Deus... Kuroo...

Como se estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos, Kenma torceu o pescoço jogando um olhar novamente para ele, só então Kuroo notou que seu corpo se movera sozinho atraído por Kenma e estava quase tocando o outro, um volume recriminador surgia agora inegável em seu calção vermelho, a perna de Kenma estava totalmente dobrada, mas os olhos de Kuroo recaíram sob o traseiro arredondado.

Kenma sentiu a respiração e Kuroo rastejar em seu pescoço, o calor enviando arrepios em seu corpo e ele se contorceu involuntariamente enquanto observava com atenção a boca de Kuroo abrir e puxar o ar, Kenma mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha, para calar seus desejos mais selvagens ao sentir seu corpo aquecer sob olhar do moreno.

— Desculpa... foi... — Kuroo soltou-o devagar, Kenma fez um movimento com a cintura, rodando suavemente, as pernas dele envolviam Kuroo — ...um pouco demais.

Kenma se virou, ficando de frente para ele, Kuroo ainda estava um pouco perdido observando os olhos dourados brilharem, os cantos dos lábios de Kenma estremeceram rapidamente.

— Eu aguento... sabe disso.

Kenma falou e se ergueu do chão, ele juntou suas coisas que ficaram espalhadas e levou-as ao vestiário, em seguida saiu em direção à rede onde o time já se alinhava para começar a partida.

Kuroo ficou lá sentado no chão por alguns instantes, ele geralmente conseguia controlar os pensamentos ardentes que permeavam sua mente quando estava ao redor de Kenma, mas por motivos desconhecidos, hoje estava sendo especialmente difícil.

Ele apertou os olhos, os dedos afundaram nas coxas enquanto ele respirava, precisando urgentemente acalmar a ereção que definitivamente acordara e o faria passar vergonha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenma levantou a bola, Tora e Kuroo se moveram para cortar, mas o passe foi na direção de Tora que cortou sem dificuldades, Kenma e Kuroo bateram as mãos comemorando, no entanto, o loiro deixou os braços caíssem nos ombros de Kuroo e segurou o moreno por um momento um pouco longo demais.

No passe seguinte, Kenma enviou a bola certeira acima da cabeça de Kuroo, o passe foi na medida e o atacante afundou a bola do outro lado da quadra, em dois passos Kenma alcançou Kuroo e colou os peitos deles em um abraço, o rosto do loiro afundou no pescoço do moreno.

— Foi muito bom, Kuroo. — Kenma sussurrou, o hálito morno rastejando rente a pele dele, então se esticou ao mesmo tempo que puxou o moreno, murmurando com os lábios ainda resfolegantes colaram-se ao ouvido de Kuroo. — Só você mete no lugar certinho...

Kuroo podia jurar que os lábios de Kenma saudaram sua pele, mas o loiro se afastou sorrindo com olhos semicerrados escondidos pelos cílios escuros, e Kuroo sentiu uma corrente elétrica que viajou através de seu ouvido e pescoço até sua virilha.

— Chega pessoal, vamos arrumar tudo e alongar antes de fechar o ginásio.

Todos se moveram rapidamente, as duplas de alongamentos se emparelharam, Kenma o procurou, é claro, mas eles fizeram alongamentos no chão, Kuroo ainda estava tentando se concentrar para que a ereção que queria despertar não passasse de uma protuberância mal notada.

Em seguida começaram a limpar tudo e Kuroo ficou responsável pelos equipamentos, assim como Kenma, ele caminhou com os braços ocupados por duas bolas de vôlei, colocou-as no carrinho, quando sentiu uma toalha seca envolver seu pescoço.

— Seque o suor antes que seu corpo esfrie.

Kenma o puxou pelo lado, colando seu corpo ao dele rapidamente e então Kuroo sentiu uma saliência empurrando a lateral de sua coxa, os olhos avelãs do moreno arregalaram e procuraram o rosto do loiro, mas Kenma largou-o e virou-se de costas, se abaixando para apanhar uma bola que caía do carrinho, ele a depositou distraidamente no lugar certo e voltou a secar o suor que escorria de seu rosto e pescoço.

Toda a movimentação na quadra atrás deles foi abafada pelo som do coração de Kuroo batendo acelerado enquanto ele observava o loiro que se escorava no carrinho e, ainda de costas, erguia os cabelos para cima e passava a toalha no limite da camiseta larga, mostrando sem reservas seus ombros pálidos.

Os colegas se despediram, muitos deles já com as roupas de rua, Lev perguntou alguma coisa que Kuroo não teve tempo de entender, muito menos de responder, pois o primeiranista foi posto para fora do ginásio praticamente sendo chutado por Yaku, e quando deu por si Kuroo estava à sós com o loiro.

Quando o som da porta do ginásio fechando chegou aos seus ouvidos, Kuroo olhou para Kenma que distraidamente se esticava colocando alguns colchonetes na prateleira mais alta do depósito, em seguida o loiro saiu do depósito e se dirigiu a um banco da lateral da quadra. Kenma se abaixou e tocou o chão com uma mão, apanhando uma toalha que estava lá, colocou a peça no cesto da lavandeira, fazendo aqueles movimentos preguiçosos, e Kuroo não conseguia desviar os olhos da bunda empinada que o loiro exibia a cada atividade.

Kenma jogou um olhar por cima do ombro e seus olhos encontraram os de Kuroo, então se afastou levando o carrinho da lavanderia para a sala dos equipamentos, onde alguém apanharia depois.

Kuroo o seguiu, e quando entrou, Kenma tinha colocado o carrinho da lavanderia de lado e estava distraidamente adicionando uma bola no topo do respectivo carrinho que seus colegas já haviam deixado ali, o ato fez com que outra bola se desequilibrasse e rolasse para o chão, em direção ao moreno, Kuroo a apanhou e deu dois passos à frente, seu peito a um milímetro das costas de Kenma.

— Oh. Kuroo...

Kenma disse levemente, como se já esperasse que o moreno aparecesse, sorriu um pouco e esticou o braço, adicionando a bola sobre as outras.

Com essa adição a montanha de bolas se desequilibrou e algumas ameaçaram rolar, Kenma se esticou na ponta dos pés tocando a bola instável, evitando o acidente, mas esse movimento fez com que seu traseiro se moldasse totalmente à virilha de Kuroo.

Os olhos estreitos de Kenma brilharam por baixo dos cílios escuros quando ele encarou Kuroo com um sorrisinho.

— Porra, Kenma... — Kuroo falou entredentes, sua voz grave rente a pele fez o loiro arrepiar-se por inteiro, e Kuroo sentiu-se cheio de desejos ao ver isso.

As mãos grandes do atacante rodaram a cintura do loiro, equilibrando-o para que não caísse, mas a essa altura ambos estavam colados, o pênis de Kuroo empurrava o traseiro de Kenma, sem reservas.

— Hmm... — Kenma murmurou movendo-se sutilmente.

O loiro enviou outra vez aquele olhar oblíquo por cima dos ombros, quase suspenso no ar ele parecia divertido.

— Kenma... — Kuroo disse perto do pescoço do loiro, ele se aproximou mais e mais, totalmente incapaz de resistir. — O que está acontecendo...

— Por enquanto... nada...

O loiro virou-se dentro dos braços de Kuroo e seus lábios pairaram sobre os do moreno.

— Mas isso depende de você...

Ele tocou os lábios de Kuroo com os seus e o moreno o puxou para si de uma forma possessiva que surpreendeu a si mesmo, o coração batendo muito rápido, Kenma sufocou com a surpresa, mas abriu a boca gemendo baixinho quando Kuroo o apertou rente ao peito, a língua do moreno repentinamente queria provar tudo o que tivesse ao seu alcance e ele empurrou-a entre os lábios de Kenma assim que o loiro abriu uma brecha.

Kenma virou o rosto e abriu mais a boca, encaixando-se melhor no beijo, permitindo que Kuroo aprofundasse o contato e isso foi convite o bastante para o moreno chupar os lábios do loiro, Kenma atirou o rosto para trás expondo o pescoço delgado e Kuroo não conseguia mais pensar, ele abocanhou aquela pele perfeita.

— Ugh... Kuroo...

O loiro gemeu um pouco mais alto quando a boca de Kuroo viajou pela lateral de seu pescoço até o ombro que cobiçara o dia inteiro, a mão ávida já se esgueirava por baixo da camiseta e acabava de encontrar um mamilo duro, ao qual ele apertou imediatamente ao mesmo tempo que chupava o pescoço de Kenma.

— Ahhh... A-Ahhh...

Kenma estremeceu em seus braços, seu corpo ondulou e ele empurrou uma ereção inquestionável na barriga de Kuroo, e neste ponto o moreno não conseguia mais pensar claramente, ele rodou os braços por baixo das coxas do loiro e o ergueu no colo.

— Deus, eu preciso de você... — Kuroo rosnou rente a pele de Kenma, o loiro gemeu entregue sentindo os dentes do moreno em sua pele.

Kuroo saiu da sala de equipamentos e dirigiu-se ao vestiário, ele entrou, empurrou a porta com o pé fechando-a e depositou Kenma no chão, as costas do loiro coladas contra a porta, a boca do moreno voltou a beijar o loiro, os dedos de Kenma cerraram-se nos cabelos de Kuroo os puxando, enquanto as mãos de Kuroo se enchiam com o traseiro do loiro, apertando com força, as ereções pressionadas firmemente uma contra a outra.

— Posso tirar isso?

Kuroo sussurrou segurando o cós do calção do loiro, Kenma acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de pensamentos coerentes quando a visão de Kuroo corado e descabelado preenchiam seus olhos, ele quis tanto isso...

Os dedos do moreno deslizaram pela cintura de Kenma desprezando os shorts com cueca e tudo, então segurou o loiro no colo e deu alguns passos para trás sentando-se ao chão, o loiro puxou a camisa dele e Kuroo sentiu seu corpo corar sob os olhos felinos de Kenma.

— Puta merda, Kuroo...

A boca de Kenma grudou-se a dele ainda mais exigente, abocanhando os lábios de Kuroo, mordendo-o de leve enquanto as unhas bem aparadas arranhavam as costas do moreno, deixando rastros de calor e desejo.

— Kenma...

O loiro começou a mover os quadris para frente e para trás, o pênis corado deixando uma linha de pré-gozo na barriga de Kuroo, o moreno puxou a camiseta do loiro sobre a cabeça e agora tinha Kenma nu em pelo no seu colo, corado e resfolegante.

— Você parece delicioso...

Kenma sorriu com olhos famintos e suas mãos ágeis começaram a empurrar o calção de Kuroo, com alguma dificuldade o moreno ergueu o quadril e a peça escorregou através de suas pernas, Kenma atirou os shorts vermelho o mais longe que pôde.

A mão de Kuroo tocou o membro de Kenma, e o loiro gemeu mais alto, isso fez com que o próprio pênis do moreno latejasse de desespero, e Kuroo apanhou os dois em sua mão, Kenma afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, a respiração do loiro acelerada quando o moreno moveu ambas ereções entre seus dedos, subindo e descendo, os dedos deslizando com a umidade que já tinha lá.

Kenma estava perdendo rapidamente a capacidade de pensar de forma coerente, a boca de Kuroo se fechou em torno de seu mamilo e os dentes do moreno o pressionaram, um grito escapou de seus lábios e Kenma estava feliz que Kuroo o segurava com mãos capazes, pois agora provavelmente suas pernas não o sustentariam, não com a mão de Kuroo indo e vindo em seu pênis e a boca deliciosa do moreno o consumindo tão desesperadamente.

— Kenma... eu... eu... não vou durar...

O moreno deu alguns golpes em ambos os pênis e Kenma olhou e quase gozou com a visão de seu membro sumindo e reaparecendo no punho do moreno.

— Ahhhh, sim... nem eu...

O atrito das carnes juntas sob o aperto de Kuroo deixou o loiro extasiado, incapaz de se conter ele gritou junto com um orgasmo violento que o assolou assim que Kuroo gemeu seu nome e abandonou seu pescoço para beijar seus lábios de forma exigente, calando os gritos dele.

O loiro sentiu o pênis de Kuroo pulsando contra o seu e sabia que Kuroo estava em seu ápice também, o rosto em chamas, corações acelerados e o calor sufocando seus peitos.

Eles se abraçaram por um momento, esperando o frenesi arrefecer, mas logo Kenma se levantou do colo de Kuroo e se afastou através do vestiário, o moreno observou com olhar de choque e questionamento aflito enquanto o loiro se movimentava em direção ao seu armário.

— Calma, só preciso pegar uma coisa... — Kenma sorriu.

Os olhos estreitos de Kuroo brilharam quando ele se deixou escorar na parede, alívio lavou seu semblante enquanto ele evitava olhar tanto para a poça de esperma que havia em sua barriga, quanto para a ereção que ainda estava totalmente alerta em sua virilha.

— Prontinho.

Kenma tinha uma toalha limpa nas mãos e a usou para limpar a bagunça que havia no abdômen de Kuroo, o moreno sorriu para ele, então Kenma se limpou também, e expôs na frente dos olhos avelãs de Kuroo um pacote de preservativos.

— Parece que só matamos o primeiro chefe. — O loiro falou com um sorriso safado.

Kuroo riu um pouco nervoso, mas o puxou para seus lábios e o beijou intensamente, o loiro retribuiu o beijo e em seguida abriu o preservativo, os dedos de Kenma brincaram com a extensão do membro de Kuroo, experimentando o tamanho e a textura, observando, curioso, maravilhado.

— Você é... interessante. — Kenma falou sem saber bem que tipo de adjetivo caberia ali.

— Seu pau também é maior do que eu esperava. — Kuroo disse com facilidade, mas quando os olhos dourados de Kenma focaram nele, arregalados, o moreno coçou a nuca. — Não que eu tenha pensado muito nisso...

Kenma bufou.

— Claro que não, você só tem encarado a minha bunda!

O moreno parecia desconcertado, mas Kenma aproveitou o choque para desenrolar o preservativo no membro de Kuroo, o loiro ainda puxou um frasco que trouxe consigo e apertou na ponta do pênis do moreno, lambuzando generosamente com lubrificante.

— Você está sempre preparado? — Kuroo perguntou quando percebeu que Kenma já se erguia e rodava as pernas sobre sua virilha, pronto para sentar. — Hey, peraí! Isso não vai machucar??

Kenma lançou aquele olhar entediado para ele e Kuroo automaticamente ficou deslocado, ele apertou as mãos em torno da cintura do loiro enquanto Kenma descia rente ao seu pênis, a cabeça larga empurrou com dificuldade e o moreno mordeu os lábios quando Kenma se afastou.

— Tudo bem... você quer... me preparar ou algo assim?

Kuroo acenou com a cabeça e Kenma virou-se de costas, ainda sentado sobre as coxas do moreno, ele apanhou o frasco de lubrificante e aplicou uma quantidade generosa, separou as nádegas de Kenma e empurrou um dedo no vão, direto no núcleo rosado.

— Ugghhhh... Ku...rooo...

O moreno voltou a morder os lábios, ansioso Kenma rebolou levemente e o dedo de Kuroo escorregou um pouco mais, o loiro voltou a gemer e apertou o dedo, o pênis de Kuroo vibrou.

— Kenma... você é tão apertado... tem certeza...?

— Você não quer? — O loiro o encarou impaciente por cima do ombro.

Kuroo mordeu os lábios e empurrou mais um dedo dentro do loiro, Kenma abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, ele esticou as costas, como um gato se espreguiçando, a cena em si era demais para o moreno suportar, ele puxou os dedos de dentro do loiro e manipulou Kenma em seu colo, virando-o de frente para si.

— Eu quero... quero foder você no meu colo... deus, Kenma... estou desesperado pra fazer isso, porra...

O loiro jogou o rosto para trás enquanto Kuroo apertou uma nova camada de lubrificante em seu membro e firmou as mãos na cintura de Kenma, o direcionando em sua ereção, o loiro agora escorregou sem dificuldades, polegada por polegada, fazendo com que os dois gemessem entregues.

Kuroo enterrou-se, sentindo o membro ser esmagado pelo calor de Kenma, ele apertou os olhos e seus lábios foram tomados pelo loiro que o devorava freneticamente, a boca movendo-se com luxúria em seus lábios e pescoço, as mãos de Kenma voaram para seus fios negros e Kuroo se afundou inteiro no calor do loiro, nem se importando que Kenma quase lhe arrancava os cabelos.

— Uhhmmm... Você é tão fodidamente apertado... porra, Kenma...

O moreno impulsionou-se, segurando a cintura do loiro com força, manipulando-o em seu pênis, sentindo todo o interior de Kenma se aquecer e pulsar, o membro do loiro escorregou em sua barriga, pingando novamente, e Kuroo mergulhou uma e outra vez no calor de Kenma, desesperadamente, ansiosamente, prestes a explodir outra vez.

— Ahhh... Kuroo... ahhhh... maa…aahh... ma-is... — Kenma murmurou contra a boca de Kuroo em um breve intervalo dos beijos famintos que ele protagonizava. — Vou gozar... quero gozar todo cheio de você... por favor...

— Porra...

Kuroo segurou firme a cintura de Kenma, mas a essa altura o loiro tinha seu próprio ritmo e pulava sobre sua ereção, Kuroo sentiu a cabeça de seu pênis tocar uma saliência e Kenma respondeu estremecendo e apertando-se ao redor dele, o moreno gemeu alto.

— Hmmm... bem aí... ahh-ssim... deus, Kuroo...

Os dois tinham os corpos escorregadios de suor e desta forma o frenesi ficava muito mais fluído, a mão de Kuroo desceu da cintura de Kenma e apanhou o pênis corado, o moreno garantiu o fluxo de investidas movendo seu próprio quadril, batendo toda hora no mesmo ponto sensível dentro do loiro, até que o corpo de Kenma ondulou e ele se derramou entre os dedos do moreno.

— Porra, Ken... você está tão lindo...

— AHHH... AGGHHH... KUROO... KU... AHHHHH...

Kuroo apertou os olhos e sentiu o orgasmo varrendo sua própria consciência, o calor o rodeou e a emoção o engoliu com tanto furor que ele enterrou o rosto no peito de Kenma e sentiu o coração do loiro bater descontrolado, seu próprio coração estava martelando em seus ouvidos enquanto seu pênis contorcia-se gozando dentro de Kenma.

Alguns instantes depois, Kuroo apanhou a toalha do lado e limpou a nova leva de gozo que jazia em seu estômago, Kenma corou mais vermelho do que antes e se afastou rompendo a ligação deles, o loiro correu até suas roupas jogadas do lado e começou a vesti-las, parecendo constrangido sem olhar na direção e Kuroo.

Confuso, Kuroo descartou o preservativo lotado na lixeira e puxou um calção, antes que Kenma corresse porta afora, o moreno o segurou pelo braço.

— Kenma... eu...

O loiro o encarou assustado.

— A escola vai fechar, vamos terminar na minha casa!

Kuroo deu um passo para trás sentindo uma vertigem como se alguém tivesse excluído o chão debaixo de seus pés.

— É o quê?

Kenma bufou impaciente.

— Vamos terminar na minha casa, meus pais estão fora! — O loiro disse sem rodeios. — Ou você se satisfez só com isso?

Surpreso e aliviado Kuroo rodou os braços nos ombros de Kenma e o puxou para si, rindo rente aos cabelos loiros.

— Eu não mereço você...

— Bem, eu não acho, demorou, mas finalmente consegui baixar sua resistência. — Kenma se esticou na ponta dos pés e riu próximo à boca de Kuroo. — Já tinha esgotado todas as minhas estratégias.

Kuroo o beijou de forma possessiva, foi realmente uma luta resistir todos esses anos, ele estava feliz por finalmente ceder.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Espero que todos tenham se divertido!!  
> Minha amiga secreta pediu cenas de provocação, Kuroo seme, e lemon no vestiário! Ela mesma escolheu algumas imagens e tudo o que eu fiz foi construir a tensão entre eles, usar algumas inspirações em imagens comuns de Haikyuu (como as xxxxx fanarts de alongamentos), não sei se está de acordo, mas estou torcendo pra que ela goste, eu sempre me deixo levar então não sei se ficou extenso demais, enrolado demais, etc.
> 
> Pessoalmente estava um pouco ansiosa para escrever esse casal, não estava nos meus planos e embora os AME eu mesma não li tantas fics sobre eles, então aqui fica meu pedido de desculpas se a caracterização não está como o povo gosta 😢 simplesmente eles brotaram na minha mente assim!
> 
> Obrigado por lerem até aqui agora podem deixar um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
